kingfallsamfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
This page is a list of minor characters who only appear briefly in the podcast. Delilah Abilene Ad in episode sixty, Desperate Measures. Delilah is a great-great-great-great-granddaughter of General Rufus T. Abilene. She bought an ad on King Falls AM to raise awareness for the Kickstarter campaign to fund a memorial to the General. She was advised to do this by Misson Apparition to bring the General peace, and she claims her family has been successful with kickstarters before, funding her cousin's vasectomy. Her voice actress is unknown. Rufus T. Abilene See Apparitions. "Diamond" Dave Alverez First mentioned in episode seventeen, Give Peas a Chance. Diamond Dave was the previous late-night host on King Falls AM. He was the host of the show Late Nights with Diamond Dave, which Ben Arnold produced. He had been in King Falls for most of his life, and what's happened to him since he quit is unknown. Miss/Mrs. Baker First mentioned in episode one, May 1, 2015. Miss Baker is an old woman in King Falls who used to own a bakery. She's mentioned to be on the receiving end of pranks and stunts by the Williams boys, like ding-dong ditching and when she attempted to build the world's largest gingerbread house, the Williams boys were responsible for it's destruction too. She owned a '77 Pontiac Trans-Am that got stolen by the apparition of Rich McGuff in August 2016, along with Jacob Williams inside. Before it was stolen, it had sat in front of her house for years as what seemed to be a chicken coop. Miss Baker was also at the 2019 Second Best Small Town in America Celebration, and was seen accepting goodies from the Science Institute. Ben tries to talk her out of keeping the brochure, but she flips him off. Later, the Science Institute buys her vacant bakery's property on Main Street. Edna Baumgartner First mentioned in episode thirteen, Crop Circle Jerk. Edna was Herschel Baumgartner's wife. She has since passed away. Dylan Baxter First mentioned in episode four, Wolves Gone Wild. Dylan lives in the trailer park near Archie's Pomchi Palace. He is a neighbour of Freddie Osbourne, and is an assumed werewolf. He's implied to be who turned Freddie. Howard Ford Beauregard I See The Beauregards. Duncan Beetle First mentioned in Zero Tolerance Policy. Duncan was a deputy for the King Falls Sheriff Department before being written up and fired for playing an April Fools prank on Sheriff Judd Gunderson. After losing his job he also lost his wife, kids, and trailer. According to Troy Krieghauser, he wasn't the same and lost his smile too. After Troy became sheriff, he reinstated Duncan as an officer. Once the Timbot attacks started, he was regularly on duty as an escort for Sammy and Ben and sits outside the radio station during some shows. Rear Admiral Blanders First heard in episode thirty-five, Dear Diary. Blanders is the owner of Gentrified Chicken. He has run ads on King Falls AM. Ben has had nightmares about their food. His voice actor is unknown. John Wilkes Booth See Apparitions. Celestia First mentioned in episode seven, Major Tom to Ground Control. Celestia is an assumed employee at Howard Ford Beauregard III's manor. Little about her is known. Chasity First heard in episode fifty-six, War & Peace. Chasity is a DJ at Sassy's House of Ass. Her voice actress is unknown. Santa Claus First introduced in episode sixteen, Santa Claus Ain't Comin' to Town. Santa Claus is a man who hides out in King Falls for parts of the year to avoid publicity. Sammy gets very excited when he gets to interact with him. Played by Trent Shumway. Corky Connors First mentioned in episode seventy-eight, First Loser. First heard in episode seventy-nine, Blackbird. Corky Connors is a business owner in King Falls. He owns a game store, and occasionally runs ads on King Falls AM. His voice actor is unknown. Craig First mentioned in episode forty-eight, Mo Money, Mo Problems. Craig works at the Bent and Dent. Janice Finkle has stalked him, and includes him on her fucky list. Paul Crapplebee Heard in episode ninety-seven, When It All Falls Down. Paul is a business owner in King Falls. He runs Crapplebee's, a restaurant where they serve you microwavable dinners. He has run ads on King Falls AM. Played by Eric Kimelton. Dale First heard in episode twelve, All The Pretty Flowers. Dale is a business owner in King Falls. He runs Dale's Dollar Tree, and occasionally runs ads on King Falls AM. Played by Eric Kimelton. Dangerous Dave Heard in episode fifty-three, We Could Be Heroes. Dave is a business owner in King Falls. He runs a babysitting service, and is the worst babysitter in King Falls, beating out his brother, Creepy Carl. He has run ads on King Falls AM. Played by Eric Kimelton. Dirk Heard in episode one, May 1, 2015. Dirk is a partner in the insurance company Rosenburg, Rothchild, and Dirk. The business has run ads on King Falls AM. Played by Chris Ninness. Trevor Disick Heard in episode twenty-six, A Second-Hand Emotion. Trevor is a business owner in King Falls. He runs Trevor’s Cassette Tape and Laserdisc Emporium, and occasionally runs ads on King Falls AM. His voice actor is unknown. Chicken-Foot Dixon First mentioned in episode thirty, Bright Lights, Little City. Dixon was a friend of Doyle Bevins. He and Doyle used to sneak into the school auditorium to get the voice of Helen Keller's Banshee on tape. He has since passed away. Dirty Dick Douglas First heard in episode thirty-eight, Democracy Derby. Big Pine wrestling champion, who is "built like a shaved bear" and a quality guy. The name is because he has a cleanliness issue. His voice actor is unknown. Fireman Earl First mentioned in episode eighty-seven, Cause And Effect. Earl is a fireman in King Falls. He hasn't given Herschel his jaws of life back. DJ E-Kid First heard in episode twenty-three, I Got 99 Problems But A Tim Ain't One. DJ E-Kid is a rapper in King Falls. He has released a few EPs, and he runs a business to teach old people slang. He has run ads on King Falls AM. Played by Richard Valentine Jr. Nancy Fletcher First mentioned in episode thirty-five, Dear Diary. Nancy is a girl who's family moved to King Falls in the 1950s. She lived on Old Sycamore Canyon Lane, the same subdivision that Debbie claims she's moved to in October 2016. She used to play in the street with her sister and friends until she disappeared. She was never found alive, and the man at the end of her street was a "bad man". Debbie ended up with her diary, which seems to contain information about the Void and the residents of King Falls. Granny Frickard First mentioned in episode five, Night of the Living Dread. Granny Frickard is the grandmother of Greg Frickard and owner of Granny Frickard's Froggery. Harry Goldstein First mentioned in episode forty, A King Falls Christmas Story. First heard in episode sixty-three, Mama Said Knock You Out. Hanukkah Harry is a business owner in King Falls. He runs a coffee shop known as Java Nagila, and occasionally runs ads on King Falls AM. Played by Noah James. Shirley Green First mentioned in episode seventy-seven, Homecoming. Shirley Green is an alumni of King Falls High who played football. The Jerick Bryant Field/Shirley Green Stadium is half named after her. She now runs a CPA firm. She also auditioned for the drive-time show on King Falls AM. Ralph Harkens First mentioned in episode twenty, Referencing Aladdin Don't Make It Right. Ralph Harkens is an employee of King Falls Animal Control together with his brother, Ron Harkens. Ron Harkens First mentioned in episode thirty-one, The Forgotten. Ron Harkens is an employee of King Falls Animal Control together with his brother, Ralph Harkens. Hector Heard in episode eleven, Ringin' Hell's Doorbell. Hector is a sports reporter in King Falls on King Falls Deportes. He has run ads on King Falls AM. His voice actor is unknown. Gator Jack First mentioned in episode eighty-seven, Cause And Effect. First heard in episode ninety-five, I'll Fly Away. Gator Jack is a new King Falls resident who Doyle Bevins intended to interview on Doyle's Conspiracy Cavern. He claims more info can be found at http//:wwy.gator.jack.me, and is very vague about what his place of business intends to accomplish. Shannon James First mentioned in The King Falls Chronicles: Part Two. Shannon is the wife of Pippa James. She ran the social media for Wright On. Javier First mentioned in episode seventeen, Give Peas a Chance. Javier was a pool boy who courted Dusty Reynolds' wife, Gloria. He wrote a song about him. Jack in the Box Jesus First mentioned in episode nine, Jack In The Box Jesus. Jack in the Box Jesus is a mysterious, glowing green man who speaks in tongues and lurks around fast food restaurants in King Falls. Many think he is the real Jesus Christ, but little is known about him. Bella Jensen First heard in episode seven, Major Tom to Ground Control. Bella is the youngest child of Mary and Tim Jensen. When Tim calls the station while missing, she tells him she loves him on the call with Mary. She is scared of Tim1000 when he returns in place of her father. Her voice actress is unknown. Tim Jensen Jr. First mentioned in episode seven, Major Tom to Ground Control. Little Tim is the elder child of Mary and Tim Jensen. His birthday is in January, so it caused Mary trouble trying to get time to test the prism projectors. Jim Jimjimininski First mentioned in episode eighty-four, Red Comforter. Jim is a computer scientist in King Falls. Ben asked him to come on the Sammy and Ben Show to check out their rolodex and computer systems. Hugh Kellerman First mentioned in episode twenty-six, A Second-Hand Emotion. Hugh Kellerman is a fisher and Chairman of Elections in King Falls. He is somehow related to Mayor Steven Grisham, and is believed to have his position through nepotism. He is also an enemy of Herschel Baumgartner. Geraldine Kilpatrick Loretta Krieghauser Troy Krieghauser Sr. Kirk Libbydale Mrs. Libbydale Old Man Libbydale Abraham Lincoln See Apparitions. Late Night Louise First mentioned in episode eighty-five, All You Need Is Love. Louise is the late-night host of Big Pine FM. She is married, and according to Lily Wright, she has a wonderful voice. She is also good with technology, according to Ben Arnold. Matt Appears in episode three, Catch & Release Matt is a resident in King Falls who knows Ben Arnold. During a broadcast, he interrupts The Sammy and Ben Show with a "Hey, Ben. What's up, dude?" and continues with "Right on. Maintain bro." Nothing more is known of him. Played by Lonnie Iannazzo II. Lance McCord Heard in episode eleven, Ringin' Hell's Doorbell. Lance was an Australian hiker or possibly adventurer who is now presumed dead, possibly in the Void. In episode eleven, an anonymous caller delivered a cassette tape to the station. On the tape, Lance McCord made his way to The Devil's Doorstep, where he disappeared. Even though the audio was delivered on cassette, it seems this could have been a more recent event, as Lance mentioned that his mobile lost signal. Played by Drex. Kurt McGurt Randy McMullet Declan McQuade Appears in episode twenty-three, I Got 99 Problems But A Tim Ain't One Declan is a leprechaun local to King Falls, who firmly believes a pot of bronze at the end of the rainbow is much better than gold. He is from Northern Ireland. Played by Trent Shumway. Merv Miguel Marigold Myers Amanda Networthington Ted Nougat Jr. Nancy Potter Elvis Presley Appears in episode sixteen, Santa Claus Ain't Comin' to Town. Elvis Presley is a song artist who faked his death and now hides out in King Falls to avoid publicity. He understands what Santa Claus is going through. Played by Trent Shumway. Dr. Raoul Gloria Reynolds Terry Roberts Esther Rollens Rose Introduced in The King Falls Chronicles: Part One. Rose is a short and friendly woman, barely four feet tall. She owns and runs Rose's Diner. She thought Twilight was a loose retelling of her adventures with HFB3. "Everyone always find their way to Rose's, kids" Jim Ruger Sassy Sheila Rei Shen Billy Sherwood Patrick Smith Shell Snyder Clem Stevenson Old Miss Strathmore Tammy Two-Tone T-Bone Chip Tindle Caroline Vaughn Vernon Abigail Wellword First mentioned in episode thirty-five, Dear Diary. Abigail is a woman who works at the twenty-four-hour super centre in King Falls. Loretta Krieghauser believes Troy likes her and worries he sneaks out to see her. Bruce Williams Marcus Williams Pearl Williams Cecil's Granddaughter Cynthia's Husband Finn's Wife Jacob's Father Ron's Father Ron's Grandfather Shell's Daughter Troy's Mother Category:Characters